Electronic neutron radiation detection has applications in a number of industries including but not limited to non-destructive imaging, personnel dosimetry, exposure monitoring, and medicine. A number of actively powered electronic radiation sensors that require specialized electronics to read radiation are available on the market today. Typically, such devices utilize gas-filled proportional counters (e.g., 3He or BF3 tubes), glass fiber detectors, or crystal scintillators. Such devices provide real-time readings and dosage information but are simultaneously bulky and delicate and moreover, are costly to use. Semiconductor-based neutron sensors with an active bias, such as surface-barrier diodes, proton-recoil detectors, cadmium-zinc telluride (CZT), and boron-doped semiconductor devices provide alternatives that are smaller and easier to handle. Nevertheless, such actively biased semiconductor devices require external power sources and electronics for neutron detection and counting.